martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Universe
The wild universe is the placeholder for a Heaven without intelligent life in the 33 Heavens. Thus, a wild universe can mean any Heaven without intelligent life. In the universes of the 33 Heavens, there were some Heavens that were complete wildernesses. These universes had no smoke of the mortal world, and there were few intelligent life forms. But, this didn’t mean that they were completely unsuited for survival, it was just that the God Lamenting Wall separating these wild universes was too strong, and they were isolated far away from other universes. Summary Of the 33 Heavens, seven Heavens belonged to the spiritas, seven Heavens belonged to the saints, one Heaven was the Primeval Universe, and another Heaven was the Divine Realm. In total this was 16 Heavens. Besides these 16 Heavens there were also 17 more. These 17 Heavens were death lands or wildernesses. Because of the great hundred race war from 10 billion years ago, these universes had slowly declined. Moreover, the God Lamenting Walls dividing these universes were extremely firm, unlike the walls dividing the Divine Realm and saint universes. The walls between the Divine Realm and saint universes would weaken in cycles until they finally completely vanished. Thus, for all this time, these 17 Heavens had never had intelligent humanoid life forces exist within them. If the human elites were to use the Asura Decree to penetrate through the God Lamenting Wall and go to these abandoned Heavens, it would undoubtedly mean a bitter and grueling journey. Many people would die as they pioneered new lands. Even those that survived would have to face the greedy gazes of the saints, unsure whether they would live to see the next day. Plot The river of time rolled onwards. A single small wave carried with it innumerable years. As the universe’s most terrifying Law, time moved forwards with unstoppable momentum. No one knew where it came from and no one knew where it would end. Even if a universe was destroyed and the next universe was born, the wheel of time would continue revolving. In this long river of time, the war between the saints and humanity, the Divine Realm falling to its enemies, this was nothing but a tiny point in a small stream of 10 billion years. With that fixed point as a beginning, 5000 years had passed. The outstanding elites of humanity had already given up on the Divine Realm and had long since fled to a wild world. They developed the borders of this world, fighting against vicious beasts to continue spreading the glory of the human race… Over 99% of humanity’s inheritances had been saved. But, even if these inheritances were successfully recorded into cultivation method jade slips, they were still difficult to learn. This was because one needed a master to slowly guide them through it. Of course, besides the guidance of a master, one’s own tempering and experience was even more important. And, this wild universe was the best smelting trial for doing so. However… this land was far too cruel and brutal… 5000 years ago when humanity fled to the wild universe they had encountered incredible perils. This wild universe was flooded with terrifying vicious beasts and desolate primal giants, and even demon beasts evolved from the mystical Heavenly Dao Laws. These savage existences had existed for billions of years in this wild universe and had undergone endless slaughtering for all this time. They were incomparably formidable beings and would kill anything they saw. Humanity was naturally attacked. In order to create a habitat where they could live, the human race fought with these ancient vicious beasts for many years. In this war, even human Empyreans perished. But slowly, humanity managed to create several living zones, each one guarded by at least 10 Empyreans. At the same time, these areas were covered with concealing array formations in order to prevent them from being discovered by the enemy once war erupted again in the future. The descendants of humanity’s elites lived in such areas. Their parents were either outstanding individuals or rulers of humanity. Once they were born they should have had the support of rich resources, able to live a luxurious life. But because of the great calamity 5000 years ago, all of that was erased. From the moment of their birth they had to face a brutal struggle to survive! Now, all descendants of humanity, whether they were the children of Empyreans or any other genius, all of them to experience an equally savage and merciless competition. They had to expand their territory in this wild universe! Within the wild universe, there was an endless number of vicious beasts, ancient desolate alien races, and demon beasts that had evolved from the Heavenly Dao. Empyreans wouldn’t regularly act to clean up the dangers that crept into the territory of humanity. Rather, this task was passed down to the younger generation. This was their trial! Every year countless heroic elites would die. But at the same time, more and more outstanding elites were able to grow. They inherited the mission of reviving their race from their parents and became true warriors. In the history of humanity, there had never been such dark and troubled times. This was a test of their entire race. If they were able to survive through this then they would be a phoenix that had undergone nirvana, breaking out of their cocoon with new life. But if they failed, that meant utter annihilation.Chapter 1993 – Huang Locations Divine Dream City Divine Dream City was the first living zone that the human race had opened up in the wild universe. It was called a city, but this so-called ‘city’ was merely a name. In truth, Divine Dream City included dozens of planets, including a massive super continent. It was the largest living zone of humans. And the City Lord of Divine Dream City was the leader of all humanity – Empyrean Divine Dream. New Era Continent This was a continent that was hundreds of millions of miles wide. On this continent, the origin energy was rich in the air and one could find opulent floating jade palaces everywhere. Rare spirit flowers bloomed throughout, making this land a living paradise. 6000 years ago, Empyrean Divine Dream joined together with several other Empyreans to open up this land, allowing it to be developed. Currently it was the largest of the human-inhabited continents. Within the wild universe that was filled with perils and endless slaughtering, this was a rare blissful land of peace. The name of New Era signified the hopes of humanity to overcome this tribulation and return to the Divine Realm. References Category:33 Heavens